


If You Ever Want To Play

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom James, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Marauders, Possessiveness, Secret Relationship, Smut, UST, minor D/s, minor consent issues, top severus, virgin(s), wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James newest prank on Severus takes a surprising turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Want To Play

‘This is brilliant!’ James thought, watching the mornings owls come barreling down over the students. They were all in on it. They had spent last night coming up with new ways to humiliate the greasy git and had come up with the idea to send him a love letter from a so called admirer, written of course with James in the lead. James had rushed to the owlery early this morning so they could see Snivellus get the letter, and see the look in his face when he read it. He wouldn’t even know what hit him.

An owl stood before him. ‘This is new,’ Severus thought to himself. He looked around the Slytherin table, but the owl was definitely for him. He reached out for the letter and patted the owl’s head before shooing it away. 

_Dear Severus,_

_I’ve been watching you around the school for some time now and I wanted to tell you that I think you are very beautiful._

_I’ve heard what the other students call you, so I know there’s a big chance you won’t believe me when I say it, but you, Severus Snape, are beautiful to me._

_I wish there was a way for us to be together and maybe one day we will be._

_Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer_

Severus looked around the hall. He didn’t believe the note for a second, he just had to figure out who was pulling this prank and how they expected him to react. He searched the Gryffindor table until he found what he was looking for. They sat there with their heads bowed down, whispering frantically between each other. Nothing was out of the ordinary besides the way James kept darting his eyes up and down towards Severus and the letter. 

‘That settles it, then,’ Severus thought angrily. Those bloody wankers were trying to humiliate him once again. What would be their next move? Would they wait for a hopeful answer to the letter and then make the prank public? Those fucking showoffs had another thing coming for them. Severus only had to bide his time until he found where to make his hit against the group of friends.

James saw Severus look of intense hatred before turning to his friends. “Fuck! He knows it was us!” Sirius looked back and forth between James and Severus before stating, “We don’t have to worry, that little pathetic arse doesn’t dare do anything to get back at us. We just need to come up with another way to play with him now.” 

***

In the end, Severus decided that the best way to get back at Potter and his followers would be to simply turn the tables. He was certain Potter knew that their prank was exposed so there was no reason for them to continue the anonymous communication. Severus only had to respond to the letter and make sure that Potter understood that it was from him. 

Severus also decided he wouldn’t send it during breakfast; a secret note should be taken far more seriously than one around all of his friends. He needed Potter to believe him.

He spent the late night writing behind his bed curtains. It was awkward using words he only thought about privately. Not that he had anything against acting out the scenes he was imagining, no, Severus would be more than happy to fulfill all his naughty fantasies- just not with Potter.

The words, nonetheless, made him hard and aching for any kind of touch. He closed the letter and reached down under his pants, trying desperately to not think about Potter’s arse underneath those robes. At least he had the satisfaction that he would scare the wits out of Potter the next day, yes, that was what made him come hard and shuddering, not Potter’s bloody arse.

***

When James came up to his dorm, he found one of the school’s owls waiting for him on the bed. He took the note it carried and put it on his dresser before he made himself ready for bed. It was probably a reminder from his parents again, nothing important, but he would take a look at it once in bed.

James never could have expected what was in that letter, nor the things that would happen because of it.

_James,_

_Firstly, I’m very pleased to read that you find me beautiful. There is no need to be ashamed of it, so please sign with your real name next time._

_Secondly, now that I do know of your preferences, we might have some fun._

_Is it sexual frustrations that are making you such a bloody annoying git? I should have known all you wanted was a good, rough pounding, and believe me when I say that I can help you with that._

_Do you want me to corner you in the dungeons on one of your nightly prowling streaks? Or maybe you want me to take you right there on the Gryffindor table for all students and teachers to see? I can walk up to you during lunch, bend you over and make you cry out like a dog in heat, begging me to fuck you._

James didn’t know what to think. Snivellus was a sick little son of a bitch. Who knew? Did he seriously think that James liked him? He had to understand that the love letter was a joke. James didn’t want Snape, he didn’t want any bloke. He wanted a nice, soft girl under him, not someone that buggered him in the arse at the Gryffindor table or in a dungeon. 

James didn’t know why he was hard. Just the thought of greasy, slimy Snivellus taking him that way was nauseating. He didn’t want to read the rest of what he had to say, but James couldn’t stop now.

_I would caress your back, making you relax for me. I would pull up your robes and stare at your perfect arse before I’d yank down the trousers. You would squirm all exposed and I would just snatch down your pants to so everybody would see how hard you were for me._

_I wouldn’t prepare you myself, you’re not worth that. I would make you open yourself up with just your fingers and spit and if you did it really nice and slutty for me, I’d give you a lubrication spell before I’d push into you._

_I would take you hard and fast, like a punishment, but don’t fret, you would love every second of it. You would even beg for more, and I would give it to you. I’d shag you until all you could say were my name, and you would say it like a prayer, as a plea._

_I would keep you down on the table and shoot my come on your used and exposed hole before zipping up myself and leaving you there, always aching for more._

_Let me know when you want to play._

_S. Snape_

James wasn’t sure how or why, but sometime during the letter he had let his hand wander down to his hard cock and he had fisted it franticly until he spilled his come over the parchment.

‘Damn that fucking Snivellus!’ he muttered before cleaning up his mess.

***

There was no doubt about it, James hated that little slimy git! Snape kept looking at him all the time. Looking like he had a big secret to tell or something. James was certain Snape was trying to goad him into something- if only he knew what!

Much to James’ dismay, Sirius had noticed his change in mood as well. James spent far too much time thinking and worrying than he would like. He hadn’t said anything about Snape’s letter either. He didn’t really know why, a part of him was sure that Snape was messing with him, but another part couldn’t stop thinking about he might have been serious about it. 

James hated that the wanker affected him this way. He hated him, body and soul. James loathed Snape, but he couldn’t stop think about the fucker either. When James wasn’t angry with himself, he was disgusted with himself. Anyone was better than Snape.

Ten days after the prank that went awfully wrong, James decided to clear the air with Snape and to ask him, no, to tell him that this had to end. No more sniggers and insinuating looks!

***

“Snape!”

Severus heard Potter run up behind him.

“Nice to know you actually know my real name, but what do you want?” Severus drawled.

“I…” James started. “I…”

“Oh, just spit it out, Potter! I don’t have all day,” Severus interrupted.

“I was thinking… if you are up for it… that maybe we could… well, as you called it… ‘play’,” James stammered. He didn’t know exactly what he expected, but a laughing Snivellus was not it.

“Oh, Potter! You really are priceless! Didn’t you understand that was a joke? I wouldn’t want to touch you in a million years,” Severus chuckled. 

Severus saw Potter’s slightly alarmed look before his usual confident came back with a leer. 

“Ah, little Sev-Sev! Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you. Besides, who else would want to be with you? I’m doing you a favor, for Merlin’s sake! Just down with your trousers and push your slimy little arse up for my cock and we’re good to go.”

That was when Severus snapped. He spun around and caught Potter’s robes before pushing him up against the stone wall in the deserted corridor. 

“How can you live with yourself?” Severus spat out.

Potter returned his heated glare before smirking. “Oh, it’s pretty nice being me, actually. Popular, handsome and rich, who doesn’t want to be me? Or with me, for that matter?” 

“I want to make one thing clear, Potter,” Severus snarled, his voice full of loathing for the other boy. “If we were to do this, you wouldn’t be on top, Mr. I’m so fabulous. You would be my needy and greedy bottom slut, and you would love every second of it.”

Severus revelled in the fright showing in Potter’s eyes. 

“I don’t bottom,” Potter simply stated.

“Oh but you do, Potter. For me, you will bottom.” 

James yelped when he was rudely turned to face the wall and he panicked when he felt Snape’s hands around his waist, pulling his trousers down.

Severus loved the feeling of dread his enemy radiated, and he wanted to toy with him some more. He lifted up his wand and held the tip of it against Potter’s chin. Potter, caught between Severus and the wall, screwed up his face in pain as if he prepared for a hex to hit him. Severus only slid the tip back to Potter’s neck, down his spine and against his naked arse, casting lubrication and stretching spells. That only seemed to frighten the Gryffindor more.

James tried to get out of Snape’s hold, but couldn’t. “I don’t want this, Snivellus! Get off me now!” But all he heard was Snape trying to get his own trousers off. 

“No, Potter! You came to play, and now we are playing,” Severus wheezed while entering Potter’s until now untouched hole. 

“Damn, Potter! You have a fine arse indeed,” Severus grunted between Potter’s choked whimpers. 

Severus didn’t waste any time between thrusts to find Potter’s cock, still erect and leaking even after Potter’s plea to stop. “I didn’t know you where hiding all this glory underneath your robes, Potter,” Severus leered, stroking him fast and hard in the rhythm of his own thrusting cock in his hole.

James couldn’t help pushing back on Snape’s cock. He felt on fire suddenly and he didn’t want the pressure on his cock to go away. 

“I knew you would be a slutty bottom for me, Potter.” Severus smirked. “Do you want my come to mark you up? Do you want to be filled and claimed like the little cockslut you are?”

“Please…” was all James could say. He didn’t even know what he was asking for, just anything that would make this need settle.

Severus felt Potter come beneath him, squeezing him from the inside, and he was just in time to pull out his cock before coming himself, spurting his come on Potter’s used hole.

“I trust you can clean up yourself before leaving,” Severus said as he pulled up his trousers and left Potter filthy and used against a wall in the dungeons.

***

Three days later, James still hadn’t met a single of the leering glances from Snape. His friends were asking what was wrong with him, of course, but he only said he had promised to be nicer to the git to get under some girl’s skirt. Thankfully, they didn’t question him. 

James had decided to deny everything that had happened between him and Snivellus in that dungeon. It didn’t matter that James was the one looking for Snape initially when Snape was the one taking him without consent. Neither did it matter that James had enjoyed it and had wanked to its memory at least thirteen times since that evening, and that he desperately wanted more.

That wouldn’t happen. James was certain of it. He didn’t want it to happen again when he thought about it. He wasn’t a bottom and he didn’t like the way Snape used him or the way he talked to him

James was not a ‘filthy little cockslut-bottom’ and definitely not to Snivellus of all people.

Halfway through dinner, an owl came for him.

_Potter,_

_Meet me at the astrology tower in 20 minutes._

_And you better be waiting for me naked, slut._

_S._

James incinerated the note and looked over to the Slytherin table to see Snape’s lust-dark eyes.

If he sped up his dinner and got rid of his friends, he could be there in 15 minutes.

‘Oh, who am I kidding,’ James thought as he fled from the table. ‘I don’t care about the bloody dinner.’

**Author's Note:**

> written for the marauder-rarepairs 2011


End file.
